We have a problem
by fullhouse101
Summary: This story was poster under a different acount before and I am now reposting it.
1. Chapter 1

1 **WE MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM**

"DJ, come get ready for your first day of work! " Yelled Danny Tanner up the stairs.

"Dad, I don't feel very good, I think im gonna be sick" said DJ as she came walking down the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't look so good DJ why don't you go get some rest and we'll see if your feeling better later okay?"

"Okay Dad"

DJ went up stairs and laid down on her bed. She wasn't there very long before she had to run to the bath room and get sick. After that she fall back asleep but soon after was awake again feeling fine.

DJ went down stairs and said "I feel much better"

"Okay DJ well you can call your new boss and tell him that you will be coming in today after all."

After DJ got home from work she found that she was extremely hungry and had the cravings for the weirdest foods. And she was late she thought it was very strange because she has never been late before.

Later on DJ was talking to Steve on the phone about all the weird things that happened to her that day. After a large silence on the phone Steve spoke up and she could tell that he had been thinking a lot about it and all the sudden he said "DJ m...maybe you should take a pregnancy test"

After DJ caught her breath she still could n't believe that he would would think of that, even though it made perfect sense. DJ told Steve to come pick her up so they could go to the drug store and pick one up.

on the way they didn't talk to each other at all and it felt to them like they were driving cross country instead of just down the road. When they arrived at the drug store she went in she picked up off the shelf and paid for it, got back in the car and they drove off. on the way home they still didn't talk and the closer they got to the Tanner residence the bigger the lump in both of there throats grew it just kept getting bigger and bigger and it felt like there stomachs where in their butts

When DJ and Steve got back she took it and waited for it to come out. While they where waiting the couldn't even see each other they were both incredibly scared.

After waiting DJ went into the bath room and and when she came out she looked kinda upset. "What's the matter DJ?"

"It came out in...in...inconclusive:"

"What's that mean?"

"It means that it cant tell! "

"gosh DJ if you pregnant I...I ...I ... I don't know what I'd do" "or how I'd support us""I mean I want to go to college, get a degree ,travel the world. If we have a baby all that will be ruined and.. and what about all the stuff you wanted to..."

But Steve was interrupted by DJ saying "Cant you see that absolutely none of that matters now! if im pregnant im pregnant if im not than im not and there's not a thing that we can do about that now"

"Well there is one thin we can do about that.."

"If im pregnant im not having an abortion Steve"

"Well im just saying" they were both interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door "DJ are you alright" Coming from her sister Stephanie, Stephanie sounded exited about something. oh no thought DJ I totally forgot it's stephs.15th birthday today! Oh no I didn't get her anything DJ thought as she made her way across the bathroom to answer the door... when she answered the door Stephanie had a huge smile on her face and she had the arm of her boy friend wrapped around her, her boyfriend Jason was a tall guy with blue eye s and curly blond hair he was 17 and drove a red mustang.

When DJ opened the door and saw them together she had to force a smile " Yeah steph. everything's perfectly fine"

"well what are you doing?"

just hanging around"

"In the bath room?"

" Yeah"

"DJ can I come in for a sec?"

"sure" DJ said as she nervously opened the door totally forgetting that the test was left out on the counter.

DJ opened the door and let Stephanie come in the first thing that Stephanie said was DJ you've been acting weird lately and I think I know why"

"o...oh really well why then"

"well" said Stephanie "now that I see that on the counter I know that you think you might be pregnant"

"o...oh Steph that's not mine"

"oh well who's is it then" asked Stephanie

"it's Steve's (?)"

"DJ" Stephanie said getting kind of annoyed with her sisters lying "Im not.."

they were interrupted by another knock on the door this time it was their 11 year old sister Michelle " Is everything all right in there?"

"yeah were fine"

"well can I come in? because im getting kinda weird'ed out with the two guys out here"

"okay you can come in" they said again thinking that Michelle wouldn't know what it was but they were wrong.

as she came in she looked all over and finally said "DJ what's that?"

"oh..oh..oh nothing Michelle"

"you might think I am DJ but im not stupid" "steph dad said it's time to go"

As Stephanie and Michelle were about to leave DJ remembered that her dad didn't know about it so all of the sudden she grabbed her sisters by the arms and exclaimed "Freeze nerd bomber's!!" "you can not tell dad about this okay?!!"

"okay"

"okay"

After that DJ looked at the test again and started to cry, when Steve saw the tears running down her face he didn't want to but he opened his arms, gave her a hug and told her every thing was going to be okay

the only thing Steve could think about when he got home that night was if DJ's pregnant than my life is over so much for moving away from here graduating college starting a career and what about her she hasn't even started college yet.

He just couldn't get the thoughts of 2 ruined lives and a baby to support out of his head. that night when he finally went to sleep he had a dream about him and DJ having the baby with an apartment of their own and having the mistake that he thought that made telling him he/she loved him as he/she dragged a teddy bear up the stairs and going to bed.

when Steve woke up he started to think that it wouldn't be the best for either of them to have the baby but it might not be so bad at the same time. Steve got out of bed, showered and called DJ "Hello"

"DJ its me Steve"

"h...hi Steve I still haven't started"

"okay well we should probably go get another one then"

"okay well then come pick me up"

"okay ill be right their" Right away Steve got in his car but he was so nervous that

he forgot where he was going, who he was going to see and even how to drive.

When he finally got it together he drove down to DJ's and picked her up, during this car ride there was slightly more talking. Steve did not tell DJ about his dream in fear that she might think that he wants her to ruin her life.

when they got to the store DJ got out of the car and went in but this time she took two off the shelf instead of just one just in case. DJ paid for them and got back in the car but this time instead of them leaving the store right away they waited like they were putting it off. "Steve we have to go now"

"I know DJ but im scared"

"Well I am too but we can't keep putting this off we have to take the test we have to know"

"okay well then lets go" Steve said as he pulled the car out of the small 6 car parking lot.

When DJ and Steve pulled into the drive way she couldn't even open the car door she was so nervous. As DJ got out of the car she walked slowly to the door she couldn't help it she was just so nervous but when she finally went in side up stairs and into the bathroom and took it she could hear her dad come up stairs and then all of the sudden she heard him knock on the door on the door "DJ" he called through the door

"yeah dad" she called back as she nervously pushed Steve in the shower so her dad wouldn't see him

"DJ I want to talk to you"

"about what dad"

"about something I found in your room"

This time DJ went up to the door and opened it just enough to fit her head through "and just what were you doing in my room?"

"cleaning"

"dad come on we both know better than that so what were you doing in there?"

"I told you I was cleaning and I found this in your night stand" he said as he was about to hold something up DJ interrupted him by saying "cleaning doesn't call for going through my night stand so your in just as much trouble as I am." honey what are you talking about if anything im proud of you!"as he held up a straight a+ repot card from the year before. "why didn't you tell me?"

"o...oh yeah dad I guess I just forgot and oh by the way dad aunt Becky and uncle Jess are coming home late today okay?"

"okay DJ" DJ went back into the bathroom to check the results it came out positive

DJ may pregnant and she was scared.

after she got over the shock she called Steve and told him and he couldn't believe it either "DJ if you really are pregnant than were gonna be parents"

"I know and im so scared but just to make sure im gonna take the other one"

"okay well call me with the results"

"okay""bye" said DJ as she hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom.

when DJ took the test she was even more nervous and this one also came out positive. She was pregnant and she knew it. She called Steve and told him she was no doubt it pregnant. Her and Steve had to come up with a plan to tell their parents and it wasn't easy. "Steve can you come over here so we can tell my family first because at least I know that we will be getting the worst part over with"

"okay DJ but are you sure you want to do this now??"

"yes im pretty sure""bye" she said as she hung up the phone and started to cry.

When Steve got there they went down stairs just in time for Jesse and Becky to come through the door saying "Have mercy were home"they had gone to Becky's aunt Idah's housefo the week end.

"Welcome home" said everybody. DJ was very relieved but only for a short time when she realized that she still had to tell everyone so she did and much to their surprise nobody freaked out not even Danny. all that was said was a whole bunch of congratulations from everyone except from Danny he wasn't to to mad but he did ask some questions like "where are you going to live,were are you gonna work? what about food? I mean you haven't thought about this at all have you?"

"well we just found out today dad?"then Jess and Becky interrupted with

"um DJ and Steve can have the attic because we were already planning on moving out anyway" they said as they stood up to hug DJ and shake hands with Steve "congratulations"they said as they did so. After that they all sat down and talked until eventually people had to go to bed and as DJ got up to go get her pajamas on Danny told Steve they had to talk "Yeah Mr. Tanner?"

"Steve, Steven, Steverino it has been brought to my attention that you are dating my daughter"

"yes sir I am"

"And my daughter is now pregnant"

"yes sir she is"

"and I trust that you and her will be getting married?"

"yes sir I guess we will"

"and you will be getting a job?"

"the plan is that I will be getting a part time job and still go to school then when I graduate I will be getting a better job sir"

"oh so you will be living in the attic like suggested?"

"yes sir for the time being"

"well good then " Danny said as DJ walked into the room

"what's good?" she said smiling.

"oh nothing" said Steve as he got out of his chair and said "well I should go then"he said as he kissed DJ, picked up his jacket and left. DJ gave her father a hug

and told him that she is so glad that he is taking this so well and that he didn't kill Steve like she thought he would but his response was

"DJ you know im upset about this but you're an adult now you made a choice, and from this point on you are going to have to make a lot more difficult choice from now until it's born then even more after that and there is absolutely nothing I can do about that anymore"

" I know that and thank you for not freaking out on me and him because we made a decision together not just him and not just me either"

DJ went to bed and when she woke up she felt sick again but this time she knew why. When she got over being sick she called Steve and asked "when are we going to tell your parents?"

"well I don't know yet DJ I think we should probably do it soon though"

"im so relieved that we know im still scared out of my mind but we can handle it"

"yes we can and ill always be there for you DJ"

"I know you will be" "bye" she said as she hung up the phone. Then DJ climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs only instead of finding the house smelling like pancakes it didn't smell like anything in fact the whole house was empty even comet was gone. DJ walked through the entire house but nobody was there.

this seemed strange to her because they would never all leave at the same time without telling her. Then she heard the phone ring and went into the living room to answer it did it was Joey with his new wife Stacy with there little boy Sean Preston Gladstone (they had been living in the basement but were on a comedy tour)

DJ talked to the happy family for a while until Joey told DJ that "Sean has his first tooth" and how excited they were

"oh my god thank god I like kids"

"why?" Joey.

"haven't you heard?"

"heard what?"

" im pregnant"

"oh my god you are ?"

"congratulations DJ"

"thank you im so scared"

"that's ok but you'll be fine" said Stacey when Joey put her on the phone

"thank's" said DJ" well I have to go okay" as she made her way into the kitchen to grab something to eat. "hello?"he said

"hi Steve it's me DJ"

"oh hi DJ what's up?"

"can you come over please"

"sure be right there" "bye"

"bye" DJ hun up the phone then walked up to the attic to see if she could talk to her aunt Becky, When she got up there she stopped because she heard something but she just kept going then she stopped again because it kept getting louder and louder until she found herself calling for her aunt Becky and then she fell on the floor and everything went black, then the next thing she new she was opening her eyes to her aunt Becky saying " DJ, DJ are you ok sweetie what happened?"

"I don't know aunt Becky I heard this sound and then everything went black"

When DJ and Becky went down stairs they found that Steve was there and

to there surprise he was with a girl but when DJ asked Steve about her he said she was his cousin Carli and he had to show her around. Even though DJ was hoping to talk to Steve alone they had company so they just talked.

_**R+P PLEASE !!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter two

summary: DJ's pregnant before first year of college, Joey and his wife and son are on a comedy tour, Stephanie Gets into trouble with DJ, Michelle gets in an accident that might be fatal Steve gets drunk and hurts DJ will Jesse and Becky brake up? how will it affect boys?

Disclaimer: I do not own full house but I do own Jason Donovan Sherrie

and Nickole.

The what's going on in my story: in the last chapter we found out that DJ is pr


	3. Chapter 3

1chapter three

Summary :The Tanners thought their lives were perfect 'til DJ breaks news to the family that she's pregnant ,Stephanie sneaks out to be with her boyfriend While Michelle gets into an accident with her boyfriend that puts her in the hospital Jesse, Beck R having trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any full house characters but I do own Donovan

Sherrie Nikkole Ben Natalie and Jason

The what's going on in my story: Michelle gets asked out on a real date while Stephanie lyes to her dad to see her boyfriend again but when things get to hot for her she decides to come clean.

"Shut up" Michelle said with a laugh into the receiver of the phone as she was talking to her boyfriend Donovan which she met at the mall Donovan was tall with short dark hair he was 12 and was going out with 11 year old Michelle Tanner

"hey Michelle you wanna hang out Friday night?"

"sure what do you wanna do?"

"we can see a movie"

"okay ill tell my dad and ill come over after dinner okay?"

"okay see you then babe" Donovan said as he hung up the phone

"yes yes yes finally he asked me out !"

"what did you say Michelle?" asked her sister Stephanie who had just come up to the room that she shared with her little sister.

"oh nothing it's just that Donovan finally asked me to go on a date with him

"but haven't you been going out all summer?" said Stephanie with a very confused tone

"yeah but we've never gone on an actual date"

"oh"

"oh yeah and Stephanie your boyfriend Jason called" said Michelle happily forgetting that they had broken up as she left the room. when she was half way down the hall she heard her sister start to cry so she turned back. When she got back in the room her sister was sobbing again and now she felt really, really bad because she is the one that caused it.

"Stephanie I know I don't know why you broke up or how but on the phone he was crying too so maybe you should call him and talk"

"no matter how much I hate to admit it your probably right Michelle" said Stephanie as she picked up the phone and started to dial 555-1234 and after she dialed she heard it ring once then twice then three times and right as Jason answered she puked and handed her sister Michelle the phone "Hello Jason?"

"yeah who is this?"

"it's Stephanie's sister Michelle"

"oh hi what's up?"

"listen Stephanie was calling but she got so nervous that she puked um so I'll

have her call you back okay?"

"yeah but hang on a second how is she?"

"how are you?"

"I miss her like crazy and I've cried every day since why how is she I mean is she happy is she dating again?"

"no way she misses you like crazy she's cried every day and she hasn't even looked at another guy and she was calling you but anyway I have to go okay I'll tell her to call you back"

"okay bye"

Michelle hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom were her sister was

"can I come in?" asked Michelle

"yeah just shut the door after you"

"okay" said Michelle as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her

"you wanna talk about it?"

"no im good now"

"good cause your supposed to call him back"

"okay I will in a couple min..." but just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door followed by there uncle Jesse saying "girls are you done in there cause I left my emergency hair care kit in there"

"yeah uncle Jesse we'll be right out"

"well hurry up cause Nikki and Alex are having a really bad hair day's "

"okay okay" said Stephanie as she left the room and when she saw her uncle it seemed so weird because he had been staying up in the attic most of the time because they were getting ready to move lately.

Stephanie and Michelle went back to their room and just as they were about to call Jason again they heard it ring but to their surprise it wasn't Justin it was there aunt Becky saying " tell him he needs to get his but up here now!!"

"okay aunt Becky"

"wow I wonder what that was all about"

"don't know butt get your but back on the phone again and call him"

"okay" she said as she took the phone from her sisters hand and dialed 555-1234

after just three ring Jason picked and said "hello"

"hi it's Steph."

"hey what's up?"

"oh nothing I mean I was just calling to see how you were"

"im good"

"oh okay"she said as she shooed Michelle out of the room.

"why how are you" he asked in a suspicious voice

"im gre.. okay well im not im miserable I haven't stopped crying all week and you've been good !?" Stephanie said as she broke out crying with tears running down her face faster than a car.

"Seph. I lied" he said "im not good im not even okay im miserable I haven't stopped crying either I mean I still don't know what to do with out you"

"I love you so much and I made the world's biggest mistake when I broke up with you and im so sorry and..." but she was interrupted by him saying

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"uh sure but my dad might not let me"

"okay well than we lie look my parents will be gone all weekend and you can tell him that you and a few friends like Gia, Mickey and you are going to stay in a hotel for the weekend but then you come here instead?"

"Jason you know how much I hate lying"

"I know but come on we just got back together and I wanna spend some time with you."

"okay I'll ask and I'll call you back later okay?"

"okay babe" said john with a laugh as he hung up.

Stephanie went down stairs and told her dad that she had something she needed to ask him and so they sat down and Stephanie said "Hey dad I was wondering if I could go with Gia and Mickey to stay in a hotel room this weekend?"

"why would you be staying there?"

"just to hang out I guess and we will behave"

"okay Steph you can go"

"great dad thank you" she said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and ran up stairs and on one hand she felt great because she got to spend a weekend alone with Jason but on the other hand she had lied to her dad and so she felt bad but she had no time for that she would be with Jason by tomorrow afternoon .

"Hello Jason my dad said I could go out with Gia and Mickey wink wink" she said as she started to laugh her head off. Just then Michelle walked in and asked "what's so funny Stephanie?"

"oh nothing" Stephanie said

"did you and Jason get back together?"

"yeah we did" Stephanie giggled as she sprawled out on her bed. just the Stephanie realized that DJ getting married meant that Michelle would be moving into the room across the hall and after Joey finished moving out she would have an extra room but for what she wondered but just then she was interrupted by her father coming up the stairs "Steph you need to pack for this weekend and then go to bed okay?"

"yeah okay dad" she said as he left the room

"what weekend" asked Michelle sounding a little flustered

"Im spending the weekend with Gia and Mickey at a hotel this weekend"

"oh okay well I just thought since you just got back together with Jason you would want to spend some time with him that's all"

Stephanie bit her lip and walked over to the door and closed it as she said "Michelle can you keep aa secret?"

"of course !"

"okay well sit down" she said as she sat down next to her sister "Michelle I'm not going to see Gia im actually going to spend the weekend alone with John at his house"

"what ?!?!?!"

"well his parents aren't home this weekend and he invited me over for the weekend ! "

"oh my gosh Steph. your not really going are you?"

"yes I am"

"well dad is going to kill you when he finds out"

"well that's why he's not going to is he"

"Steph I won't tell as long as you promise me that if he does find out you don't tell him that I know okay? Because I can't handle another dad talk this week okay?"

"yeah okay" she said as she laughed

Michelle helped Stephanie pack her things and they went to bed.

The next afternoon Stephanie ate her lunch and then she got in the car and waited for her dad

"dad you can drop me off at the hotel okay"

"okay Steph"

"great dad" she said as they drove off. the closer they got to the hotel the more nervous she got. When she got to the hotel she waited in the lobby for his phone call and then as she was about to leave it came "hello?"

"hey babe it's me"

"hey is it all clear?"

"yeah ill pick you up right now"

"bye"she said as she picked up her back pack and waited by the door for her new boyfriend.

when he finally got there he said "sorry im so late babe I had to set up" he said as he checked his watch and wondering what time it was she checked hers too and o.M.g it's 2:00 she didn't realize it was so early when she said

"set what up?"

"everything"

"like what" she said as the car speed off

"the music the lights the fire place"

"oh you got a fire going for me" "how sweet thank you baby"

"anything for you baby" he said as they pulled into his driveway. when they got out he even opened the car door for her.

As Stephanie entered the house she say a fire in the fire place and the lights were down low and the cd was playing their song and as she got further and further into the living room the more she thought she was dreaming, there were rose petals spread out on the floor and over the fire place there were vases with single roses in them and there was a single blanket that didn't have roses on it but it was right in front of the fire place and it looked so romantic. As she took it all in she said "oh my god Jason how did you do all this?"

"well I bought all the stuff yesterday and waited till my parents left and set it all up"

"oh my god I love it!"

"I hoped you would babe now come on put your stuff away and come settle down" he said as he sat down on the blanket and looked at the fire

"okay" she said as she went down the hall and threw her bag on to his bed and ran back. As she sat down with her boyfriend she thought of why they broke up in the first place and how she new what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it she loved him or did she and as she was thinking of all this she found herself looking at him wondering wether or not she should just go home or if she should stay?

"so what do you think?"

"what?"she asked as she just came out of her daydream

"what do you think of it?"

"oh Jason I love it it's wonderful all of it"

"im glad you think so because I really love you"

"uh..uh I don't know what to say" she said as she looked at him, he had finally said it he finally said he loved her.

"well don't you have something to say to me?"

"yeah of course"

"well" he said as he took her hand and kissed it

"I..I ..I ..I love you" she said in a very nervous tone but then after she said it she had to smile and say it again and again "I love you oh my god I love you!" she exclaimed as she stood up and jumped up and down until he stood up beside her bent his neck and kissed her and when he finally pulled away she was in shock they had kissed before just not like that or with that kind of meaning.

"wow" she said as she took a deep breath

"Steph. get comfortable come on sit down "

"okay" she said as she sat down next to her boy friend

"come on take that sweat shirt off"

"okay" she said as she took it off

"you look really nice tonight"

"thank you" she said as she kissed him again only this time it didn't last as long "hey babe when do your parents get home?" she said curiously

"oh they wont be home until late tomorrow night"

"okay" she said as she kissed him again and this time it lasted a long time and just as he was about to pull the sleeve on her shirt down she grabbed his hand as she again thought about DJ and how she got pregnant at 18 and how that wasn't even okay and a 15 year old getting pregnant must really not be okay. and what about Michelle DJ already set a bad example for her and She might make it worse and how her life could be ruined with just one decision. Just then she pulled away and said "Jason wait a while okay let's just keep it simple okay" she said as she took both of his hands and got up "im going to go change into my pajamas okay?"

"yeah" he said as he stood up and gave her another peck on the cheek. Stephanie walked down the hall and into his room closing the door behind her but instead of changing right away she sat on his bed and thought to herself she thought of all the things she had done in her life and what kind of situation she had gotten herself into this time as she tried to figure out what to do she heard a knock at the door

then she heard Jason say

"you done yet you've been in there for 15 minuets"

"sorry almost done babe" she said as she unzipped her bag and changed her clothes. When she walked out of his room she was wearing shot pj shorts and a tank top

"wow!" was all Jason could say as he looked at her and went wide eyed

"come on let's sit by the fire im cold"

"okay" he said as he walked down the hall and laid down on the blanket with his arm open so she laid down next to him

meanwhile

DJ was lying in bed and thinking about Steve and how in just 7 months she would be as big as a blimp and would have to pop a baby out of someplace that a baby should never be able to fit through. Just then the phone rang when she answered it she heard Steve's voice say"DJ im so sorry" then he hung up

"what? what?" she said into the empty hollow receiver. Confused as she was she called him back and his roommate answered "hello?"

"hey it's DJ, Steve's fiancé can I talk to him?"

"hang on"

"he's uh uh not home"

"okay well do you know when he'll be home?"

"no I don't"

"okay I understand but could you tell him that I didn't understand what he said"

"okay" he said as he hung the phone up. DJ went down stairs and opened the refrigerator door just then she started thinking what was he talking about why wasn't he home where was he? as she thought of all this she found herself walking across the kitchen and grabbing her car keys and walking out the door without even putting any shoes on DJ got in the car and speed off as fast as she could and headed for Steve's apartment and when she got there she knocked on the door and when it started to open it was Steve but he wasn't alone he was having a party when he turned and say DJ he slammed the door but the a second later he opened it again

"DJ" he said with as much shock as a person could get in their voice

"I can't believe you" she said as she started to cry then she ran back down the stairs and got back in to her car then she started it up but where would she go? she had no idea but just then she remembered that her sister was staying in that hotel just down the street so she went there.

when she got their she asked for her sisters room number but when the man said she wasn't staying there she didn't know what to do so she decided to go to see the one possible person that might know where she was her boyfriend Jason

when she got to his house she knocked on his door...

When Jason and Stephanie heard the door they got up and since noone new she was there so she hid in the kitchen. When Jason opened the door and saw her older sister he got scared

"h..hi DJ what are you doing here?"

"do you know where my sister is?"

"why?"

"I need her I've had a bad night"

"so your dad is not looking for her?" he said trying to figure out if he was in trouble or not

"no but I know she's not at the hotel" she said as she got a little suspicious about the lights roses and fire

"look if you don't tell your dad I'll tell you were she is"

"fine"

"Steph you can come out now"

"hi DJ"

"what are you wearing?"

"pajamas"

"what ever just come out here for a second"

"okay" Stephanie said as she grabbed her sweat shirt and went through the door closing it behind her

"yeah what do you want?"

"1. I had a really bad night and I need to talk and 2. what te heck are you doing here you are supposed to be at the hotel with friends"

look I'm spending the weekend with him okay no big deal"

"yes it is a big deal Stephanie your spending the night with a guy"

"I've spent the night here before"

"were his parents home?"

"yeah"

"are they here now?"

"no"

"exactly look at me Steph im pregnant im gonna be huge im gonna have a baby and im not gonna be able to go to college or do any of the other things that I wanted to do because I did what your about to do now"

"look DJ I understand but im not you"

"I know and that's why I don't want you to make the same mistake that I made and your only 15"

"what ever DJ good bye" she said as she turned around and opened the door went inside and slammed it in DJ'S face

" come on Steph" she said as loud as she would so she would hear her through the door

"Steph if you don't come out here right now im telling dad!"

"you wouldn't" she said as she stepped out side the door

"you know I would" said DJ as she grabbed her sisters arm and said

" get changed into normal clothes and grab your bag because we are going home.

"what?"

"you heard me let's go!"

"fine" she said as she walked up to Jason "it's not even worth fighting with her"

" Steph come on"

"I have to go if I don't she'll tell my dad and I'll be grounded so long I won't even remember what you look like and when im ungrounded my dad will make me brake up with you so I have to but im sorry"

"okay I guess I'll get your bag"

"okay"she said as he walked down the hall and picked her bag up off his bed and when he gave it to her she took it and kissed him but with every second DJ still holding her arm squeezed tighter and tighter until they pulled away "bye" she said to him as DJ pulled he sister down the porch steps and into the car.

in the car on the way home neither one of them spoke.

when they got home Danny was sitting in the kitchen waiting for DJ to get home

"where have you been!"

"um I had to" she said as Stephanie interrupted and said

"I called her and asked her to pick me up because I wasn't felling good"

"oh okay why didn't you just say so?"

"yeah what ever"

"okay" said Danny as he got out of his chair at the kitchen table and went upstairs

"thanks Steph"

"yeah what ever" she said angrily as she stomped up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her.

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

1chapter four

Summary :The Tanners thought their lives were perfect 'til DJ breaks news to the family that she's pregnant ,Stephanie sneaks out to be with her boyfriend While Michelle gets into an accident with her boyfriend that puts her in the hospital Jesse, Beck R having trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any full house characters but I do own Donovan

Sherrie Nikkole Ben Natalie and Jason

The what's going on in my story: Stephanie's plans got ruined by DJ, Steve called her and left a strange message, and in the up coming chapter Michelle actually goes on the date but something goes wrong and Stephanie won't talk to DJ while Danny does something drastic and Jesse and Becky make a sad announcement.

It was Friday night and Michelle was all ready for her date she was wearing a mini skirt and a pink short sleeve shirt and he wasn't supposed to be there for another hour. while Michelle was getting ready she thought nothing would bring her down until

"Steph would you just stop and talk to me?!"

"no you ruined my life and now Jason probably thinks im some kind of loser and he probably wont ever talk to me again!"

"Steph get real I mean come on now don't you think your being a little over dramatic?"

"no!"

"hey hey hey" came a voice that they recognized to be their little sister

"come on I need help I'm trying to get ready fo this date now do I look okay?"

"yeah you look fine" they said at the same time.

"great!"

"great" Stephanie said as she and DJ forced a smile at her little sister.

"great

"great" said Michelle as she went down the stairs

"hey dad" said Michelle to her father

"hey Michelle you going out tonight?"

"yeah me and Donovan are going over to his house to watch a movie"

"okay sounds good" Danny said with a half smile because he couldn't help but think of what movie they were going to watch but he didn't want to ask because she would just get mad at him.

When the hour finally rolled around to 7 she was very anxious and when he finally got there she hoped onto the pegs of his bike and rode down the street to his house. when they got there they sat down on his couch and talked. After the movie they sat at the table and ate cookies and candy and again just talked

"so are you doing anything this weekend?" she said as she stuffed her face with a Twiziler

"absolutely nothing why?"

"just wondering"

"cool"

"yeah"

"so you ready to go?"

"sure" said Michelle as she stood up, grabbed her sweat shirt and headed for the door. when they got back on his bike and took off it was fun and they hit bumps but neither of them cared until they hit a really big bump and fell off Michelle and Donovan both landed in the bushes and the bike was totaled and laying partly in the street. Michelle and Donovan were both knocked out

MEANWHILE

"Dad Vicky's cab just pulled up!" yelled Stephanie across the room to her dad

"great" said Danny as he came walking through the living room with a tuxedo on then he went up to the light switch and turned it down and put some music on then he got down on one knee and let Stephanie open the door while Stephanie waited behind the door DJ waited up stairs where she could see them but they couldn't see her.

"Vicky" he said as he pulled out a ring

" will you marry me?"

"Yes!!!! Yes"

"ah!" screamed Stephanie and DJ at the same time as they ran to their dad and future step mom

"where's Michelle?" asked Vicky in an excited voice

"she went out on a date but she should have been home more than an hour ago" said Danny "I'll go call her boyfriends house" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed 555-4321 it rang twice then his mother answered "hello?"

"hi this is Danny Tanner Michelle's dad"

"oh hi how can I help you?"

"um I was wondering if you could tell me where she is?"

"oh uh Donovan took her home over an hour ago I thought he was just hanging out there for a while"

"oh well if their not here in a little while I'll call you back"

"okay and I'll notify you if I see them"

"okay bu-bye"

"bye" he heard her say as he hung up Danny then looked at his family

"she said that they left to come here over an hour ago" said Danny seeming kind of worried.

"maybe we should go look for her" said Vicky just as Jesse and Becky came down

almost screaming at each other "don't you dare walk away while I'm talking to you"

"Jesse Katsopolis you are the worlds most stubborn, pig headed jerk I've ever met!" she said as she took Nikki and Alex by the hand and turned around "come on boys say good bye to daddy"

"bye bye daddy" they said but just then he grabbed Nikki by the hand and said "son say good bye to mommy and Alex"

"bye bye mommy I love you brother"

"I love you brother"

"bye bye Nikki" said Beck walking out the door

"bye bye Alex" said Jesse slamming it behind her

"what's going on uncle Jesse?" asked Stephanie

"me and Becky broke up" he said now what was going on down here?"

"Michelle and here boy friend were supposed to be here an hour ago and when I called over there his mother said they left an hour ago"

"oh my gosh we need to go look for her I mean what if something happened to her"

"no Jesse you stay here with Alex by the phone"

"okay" he said "now get out there go look for her"

"okay lets go" said Danny as he opened the door "Steph and DJ you take the roads they would have to take to get here okay"

"okay dad" they said as they walked down the porch steps and down the street to look for their little sister.

"Michelle Michelle !" they screamed at the top of their lungs and the closer they got to the end of each street and the darker it got the more scared they got. Just as they were as scared as they could get "Miche.." Stephanie said as she was interrupted by a voice behind her and someone touching her shoulder when she turned around she was immediately pulled into a kiss by her boyfriend

"hey babe what are you doing out here?"

"oh my little sister has been missing about an hour and were looking for her"

"do you want some help?"

"yeah sure hey look babe I'm so sorry about the other night"

"don't even worry about it babe I know that your sister was only thinking of what was best for you"

"I love you so much" she said as she took his hand and walked up to DJ and again started to call for their sister "Michelle!"

she said as he squeezed her hand and they walked ahead then Stephanie Screamed "DJ! come here right now and hurry up!" she screamed as she found Michelle's boyfriends bike as well as Michelle and her boyfriend laying in the bushes unconscious

"DJ hurry!" she screamed again

"Michelle!" screamed DJ when she got there

"don't move or touch her Steph" she said as she pulled out her cell phoneand called 911 after checking if they were still breathing. after she called 911 she called their dad

"dad?" she said crying

"yeah DJ?"

"we found Michelle and Donovan"

"where are you?"

"on belle street but you should know that Michelle and him were in a bad bike accident and are laying in a bush unconscious"

"oh my god!" yelled Danny right before he hung up

Danny what's wrong?" asked Vicky

"Michelle's been in an accident" he said as they ran down the street and on to Belle street and arrived there just as the ambulance arrived and took the two children away Danny and Vicky rode in the ambulance with the kids while The three girls called Donovan's mom and let her know

"um hello this is Michelle's sister and I just wanted to let you know that they are going to the emergency room because they were in a bike accident"

"oh my god I'll be right their!" she exclaimed as she hung up

"come on DJ are you coming or what?" yelled Stephanie from er boyfriends mustang

"yeah Steph hey Jason could you stop by our house to pick our uncle and cousin up?"

"sure" he said as he speed out of the drive way"

when they got there DJ went in to get her uncle but he wasn't alone he was sitting on the couch with a tan blonde very leggy woman

"DJ this is Sherrie"

"uh how could.. I can't believe you while we were out looking for Michelle you were sitting here with this...this I don't even know what she is well in case you'd like to know we found her" she said as she picked Alex up and turned him away from his dad

"oh really well were was the little ankle biter ?"

"she got into a bike accident and she was unconscious when we found her and your sitting here with her when you just broke up with aunt Becky 3 hours ago!" she screamed as she took Alex out the door put him in the car and then took off. in the car DJ didn't tell her sister about their uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

Summary: The Tanners thought their lives were perfect 'til DJ breaks news to the family that she's pregnant ,Stephanie sneaks out to be with her boyfriend While Michelle gets into an accident with her boyfriend that puts her in the hospital Jesse, Beck R having trouble

.disclaimer: I don't own full house but I do own Donovan, Sherrie, Nikkole, Ben, Natalie and Jason

the what's going on : in the last chapter Michelle got into an accident Danny purposed to Vicky Jesse and Becky broke up in the chapter you are about to read Jesse and Becky get back together Steve tries to hurt DJ and DJ finds something out about the baby- or babies

When they got to the hospital DJ called their aunt Becky and said "aunt Becky Michelle was in an accident and she is unconscious and I just wanted to let you know" she said trying not to cry

" thanks DJ I'll be their in 10 minuets okay?"

"okay" she said as she hung up thee hospital phone and put it back behind the counter. Just then her uncle walked in and took her gently by the arm

"look DJ you were right about everything I should have been helping you find her and I shouldn't have been with her it wasn't all right and I apologize I, I really do!" he screamed then kissed her on the forehead

"uncle Jesse are you drunk?" she asked in disbelief as she smelt his breath again

"DJ I really miss her and I know it's only been 3 ½ hours but I miss her so much

and Nikki I can't live with out him"

"and Alex wouldn't stop asking were they went and why they were mad and it hurts so bad" he said holding back his tears but just then Becky walked in the room holding Alex's hand but before Jesse saw them DJ said "hey I think there is something you need to know I invited..." but she got interrupted by Nikki and Alex running across the room to hug each other yelling "Brother"they ran to each other and held on to each other so tight that they looked like one person

"Becky what are you doing here?" he asked

"DJ called and told me"

"oh okay" he said as he walked away

"DJ is some thing wrong with him?"

"you know what Im gonna go ...go... oh hell im just staying out of your business"

Just then Danny came out looking like he had just been crying

"the doctor said she is pretty bad and might not make it" bye the time he was finished he was sobbing again then just seconds later they were all crying when Donovan's mother got their and Danny told her the news and she couldn't even breath she was crying so hard

"well can we see them?"

"yes but she wont be able to respond or even see or hear you"

"what about Donovan?" his mother asked with a worried voice

"he is a little better than Michelle but every thing is the same he won't be able to see or hear you"

"oh my god" she said as she went up to Stephanie and DJ who hadn't left each others side since the phone call "I'm so sorry girls" she said as she wrapped them in a big hug

"it's okay she's strong she'll make it" they said in a hopeful voice

"I hope so" she said as she let go and headed to her son's room

"come on let's go see her" said DJ"well we should only go one at a time" said Danny as he entered the room with Vicky on his arm

When they entered the room they saw a little girl but they both thought this can't be her she looks so hurt and so so different Danny knelt by the bed and started speaking "Michelle I know you can't understand but me and Vicky got engaged today and when we couldn't find you we were so scared and now that we see you like this were even more scared"

"we love you Michelle" Vicky said as she held onto Danny's arm as he got up, kissed her forehead and they left the room next DJ and Stephanie came in and saw how their sister looked and they thought the same exact thing that their dad and Vicky thought DJ knelt by the bed but Stephanie couldn't she just couldn't

"Steph you don't have to stay here if you can't "

"I know but I can't leave you here" she said as she started to cry so she and her sister left the room

Next Jesse went in and knelt by the bed "hey munch-kin maybe you and I should have one of our world famous talk's" he said as he touched her hand

"Michelle I was an idiot tonight first I broke up with Becky then I had a friend over and didn't even think about Nikki or Alex and well now everything's messed up and I...I don't know what to do" as he was about to start his next sentence he got interrupted by Becky walking in and saying "I wanted to say good bye I have to go"

"Beck what are we doing we can't break up we have two boys that we love very much and I love you and I know you love me too"

"your right but Jesse we fight all the time about the stupidest thing"

"don't you think I know that but we don't have to we choose to"

"I know"

"come here" than he pulled her into a big kiss that lasted 15 seconds

just when they pulled away they heard something then they looked over at Michelle and saw that her eyes were open and she was trying to sit up but she didn't have enough strength

"uncle Jesse?"

"Michelle your awake"

"yeah what happened? all I remember is me and Donovan riding home then I don't remember"

"hey you rest lay down you got into an accident and they said you might not make it"

"well I feel okay my head hearts and I feel like I have cuts all over me"

"you do" "wait here Michelle" he said as he buzzed for a nurse

"yes? oh my gosh she is awake"

"yeah she is" Jesse said smiling as he went to the door and yelled for the rest of the family to come see "she's awake"

"oh thank god" said Danny as he walked to the door but just then Donovan's mother cam running out of his room screaming "he's awake!"

"so is she!" yelled Danny as he ran into her room and as he looked at her he couldn't help but to notice that she looked exactly like pam.

"nurse when will she be able to go home?" he asked

"well right now it is impossible to tell but I think it is safe to say next week"

"oh thank god"said DJ just then she got paged to the front desk when she got there she saw Steve who she hasn't talked to since the incident the week before but for some reason he looked different she didn't know why but he did when she walked up to him she said

"hi Steve"

"hi DJ why didn't you tell me your little sister was missing?"

"I'm still kinda mad at you"

"well you know something I think that is a really stupid thing to say yea know why?"

"no why" she said as Steve grabbed her arms and pushed her into the front desk and held her arms so tight that she couldn't feel her finger tips

"this is why DJ"

"Steve let go!"

"fine" he said as he let her arms go and pushed her to the ground and the feeling came back to her hands just in time for her to crawl away so that instead of Steve kicking her he got the desk just then a nurse walked in and witnessed it then she walked up to Steve and told him to leave and if he didn't she would call security

"fine" he said as he stormed out of the hospital

"miss are you okay?" she said then she noticed that DJ was pregnant than she said "let's go get that baby checked out" as she led DJ to a doctor

"what's wrong miss Tanner?"

"I'm pregnant and my boyfriend just tried to beet me up" she said holding her stomach

"well lets take a look" he said as he helped her onto a table and got the sonogram machine up and running as he took the pictures and printed them he looked like he had something to tell her

"is something wrong?" she asked when he came back in the room

"um DJ I have some news..."

"is the baby okay?

"no the baby is not fine"

"what?"

"the baby is not fine... the babies are fine"

"what?" she said anxiously

"your having twins"

DJ felt like she had gotten hit in the stomach twice as hard

"would you like to go tell your family?"

"I...I can't"

"would you like me to?"

"would you?"

"of course"

"thank you!" she said as she clutched her stomach in pain then the doctor left the room and walked down the hall and met the family in Michelle's room

"excuse me DJ has asked me to make an announcement for her"

"what is it is she okay?"

"yes she is fine"

"what about the baby?"

"that's what I need to talk to you about, she's having twins"

"what!?" Danny asked as he pushed through the crowd of people "twins my baby is having two babies!"

"well now I know why she asked me to tell you"

"where is she?"

"she is in the waiting room"

"well get her in here" he said as he pointed to the waiting room

"okay" he said as he went into the hall "DJ it's safe"

"okay" she said as she entered the room

"oh my god DJ your having twins"

"I know..." she said but just then she notice that her sister was awake (she had forgotten)

"oh Michelle your awake how are you? how's your head?"

"im okay" she said in a weak raspy voice

"okay well I have to go" said Jason as he started to walk out the door

"wait I'll walk you out" Stephanie said as she got out of her chair and followed him out when they got to the door she once again apologized for what happened in the weeks before

"don't even worry babe she was just looking out for you and she was right I was pushing you and I shouldn't have been you obviously weren't ready"

"I love you" she said as she pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could "why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect"

"yes you are you understood that I wasn't ready you helped find my little sister you stayed here with me and my little sister when we found her and you stayed here with me when I needed you and you are so perfect"

"yeah but I pushed you first and I had no idea your sister was missing and as for staying here it's only been an hour and I'm already leaving so im not perfect"

"yes you are" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk down the hall. when she got back to the room she found that DJ was also leaving

"he DJ can I come with you?"

"sure I'd rather someone come with me anyway"

"okay well let me say good bye to Michelle"

"okay"

if you made it this far than it can't be to boring but if you have any suggestions than private message me pleez and otherwise review (sorry this chapter was so long)


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter six

"who is it now!" yelled DJ when the phone rang at 3 0'clock in the morning

"god we've only been home from the hospital for three hours and we've already gotten 12 phone calls"

"I know" said DJ as she hugged her little sister Stephanie and answered the phone

"hello?"

"DJ?"

"Steve!?" she yelled in disgust

"DJ look I'm sorry about the whole thing even last week and for hitting you I'm sorry"

"you really think I care you really hurt me Steve"

"I know look I said I'm sorry and I can explain"

"oh yeah than go a head" and at this point Stephanie decided to go to bed but her attempts failed when she heard her sister screaming

"you were drinking !!" so at that point she went down the stairs and turned the television on

"look DJ I'm really sorry"

"why did you have to do that Steve!?"

"look I started feeling trapped were getting married in three weeks your having a baby in like seven months"


	7. Chapter 7

1The Dream

summary :if you don't know the summary by now than start over!!!

Disclaimer: I own all the characters that I have created and if you don't know who they are (accept the ones I haven't mentioned) than I repeat start over !!!!!!

"DJ get up or you'll sleep all the way through lunch"

"uh" DJ moaned as she awoke to the sound of Steve's voice

"Hi... Steve"

"hi honey how did you sleep"

"what?"

"you had better go take care of the baby she's awake"

"wait... what are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about Jacklyn, darling she's awake"

"what.." she managed to get out before she looked around but she was no longer in her bed room she was in a room that was about the same size as hers but when she got up and took the covers off of her she looked down and screamed she had a huge pregnant stomach "how...how did I get like this" she asked but then right as he was going to answer she broke in by saying "don't answer that" she said as she put up her hand in his face just then she herd someone crying and screaming

"who is that?" she asked softly

"that is Jacklyn" he said a little confused "is she..." she said as she pointed to her self "...mine?"

"of course" said Steve "well aren't you going to go in?"

"y...yeah" she stammered as she reached for the door knob

when she went into the bed room she noticed that there were animals on the wall and a puppy laying down in a bed next to the crib and as DJ walked up to it, it woke up and started wagging it's tail and whining but then she got up the nerves to go up to the crib and look in when she did she saw the world's cutest baby (literally can you imagine a baby between the guy who played Steve and Candace Cameron I mean come on now how cute) but any way when she looked in she saw everything she had imagined and so much more so she picked it up but then the puppy got under her feet and she tripped with the baby in her hands and dropped just then Steve came in and took DJ hard by the arms and shook her until she started to get a head ache then she opened her eyes and Steve turned into Stephanie

"DJ get up Steve wont stop calling and I have a head ache"

"Steph. oh thank god" she said as she looked around her room it was her room and when she got out of bed she was still pregnant just not as far along Steve and that ignorant dog aren't around and remembering the fall she held her stomach "oh my god I had the worst dream ever"

" that's nice just call Steve and start packing your stuff uncle Jesse and aunt Becky are going to be out by the end of the week...

sorry for two short chapters in a row


	8. Chapter 8

1The Big Surprise

Summary: If you don't know it by now start over

Disclaimer: you know my characters from the full house characters by now (if you don't start over)

( this chapter takes place one month later while Michelle just got out of the hospital DJ and Steve are no longer fighting and Becky, Jesse and the boys just left the attic the day before)

_**A month later (DJ and Steve are speaking again)**_

"how bout this one Steph" asked DJ eagerly as she came out of the dressing room with another wedding dress on

"DJ your gonna look perfect in any dress" she said getting a little agitated (god I've looked t so many they are all starting to look the same) she thought to herself

"DJ calm down" she said as she saw her sister rush over to the rack and take five more dresses off

"Steph I'm getting married in two weeks and having a baby in six months"

"I know I know" she said as she slammed her head head against the chair she was sitting in

_**With Becky, Jesse and the boys**_

"jess I was thinking we could put the TV right here and the couch here instead of the other way around " said Becky with a sweet yet demanding smile

"well honey it makes more sense to have the couch facing the door instead of away" he said in his I'm right your wrong voice

"yeah but that would be a little rude don't you think?"

"no"

"Jesse if you do this one little thing for me now maybe I'll do a little something for you later..." she said as she faded off

"HAVE MERCY" he said as he started moving the TV

"thank you honey" she said right as Nikki and Alex came running in "mommy mommy mommy" they yelled as they came running in with something in their hands

"mommy look what we caught" Nikki said as he opened his hands to reveal a toad

"ah!" screamed Becky as she jumped into Jesse's arms where did you get that boys?" asked Jesse a little freaked out

"in the yard daddy" "can we keep it?" "yeah daddy can we?"

"sure boys but only for a little while"

"okay" they said as they went running off

"Jesse can we talk?" asked Becky in a concerned tone

"listen babe the frog wont live a week"

"not about that oh and by the way that thing is your responsibility"

"okay"

"look Jesse sit down

"okay" he said sitting down on their couch

"Jesse are you sure this is a good idea?"

"what do you mean?"

"well honey the last time we moved out of that house you slept with Michelle's pig I'm just making sure that your really okay with this and you ready"

"honey look I'm sad to be moving out and all but we have to move on I mean we have two kids and there was just not enough room in that house plus DJ needs the space"

"I know but.." she started but she got interrupted by Jesse

"honey I'm okay"

"but..."

"no I'm okay"

"all right" Becky said with a sigh "I was just making sure"

"I know"

_**With Danny Michelle and Vicky**_

"Danny, Michelle how would you like to go ice skating today?"

"great idea mom" said Michelle not catching what she said before she said it and when she did she ran straight to her room and almost started crying

"oh no" said Vicky "I'll go talk to her"

"no you better let me go"

"okay"

"okay' he said as he kissed her cheek and ran upstairs

'knock' 'knock' "what do you want? Michelle said wiping her eyes and trying to make it sound like she wasn't crying

"can I come in?"

"okay" she said as she walked over to the side of her room and opened her door and saw her dad standing there towering over her

"what?" she said as she took a couple of steps back

"do you want to talk?"

"about what?"

"about Vicky"

"what about her?"

"you know just because me and her are getting married doesn't mean you have to call her mom"

"I know" said Michelle looking down

"why did you? you know she doesn't want to be a part of this family to become your new mom"

"I know"

"she's coming into this family because we love her and she loves us all very much"

"I know"

"you know she isn't going to make you or Stephanie or DJ call her mom"

"I know but I just haven't ever called anyone mom before and well"

listen if you want to call her mom you can I'm just saying that you don't have to okay"

"I got it dad" she said lifting her head up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and shooed him out.

_**back with Steph and DJ**_

"Steph I think this is the one" DJ said proudly as she looked in the mirror at herself in a white slim satin dress that had a long tail and straps that fell to the side of her shoulders.

"wow DJ that has to be the one!" Stephanie exclaimed

"I know" said DJ as she went back into the dressing room to take it off and put it in to a garment bag, paid and left.

"steph I'm so exited"

"I know" she said sarcastically

"Steph is there something wrong?" DJ asked as she sat down in the chair next to her sister as the cashier rang up her dress

"it's just that school starts in like a week and Jason's mom said that since we have been dating since last year she thinks it is a good idea that we see other people this school year" Stephanie said sadly

"well Steph did she say how long?"

"no"

"well if you and Jason love each other that you will end up together" DJ said as she hugged her little sister remembering the time that her dad had said that she couldn't see Steve any more when it started to interfere with her responsibilities

"I know but what if he falls in love with someone else?"

"he wont"

"how do you know"

"have you seen how he look's at you or what he does for you?""Steph he calls you every morning to say good morning, every afternoon to see what your having for lunch and every night to say good night,"

"yeah so what if he starts doing that with someone else?" she said as she tried not to cry

"he wont"

"you can't promise that!"

"no I can't but I can promise you that he loves you and that you love him and if it is mane to be it will work itself out"

"thanks DJ" Stephan said as she stood up and hugged her sister

"great now come home with me and help me move my boxes into the attic and after we can go shopping for baby stuff!"

"all right" said Steph as she took her sisters gown off the counter and exited the store

when Steph and DJ got home they walked into the kitchen and saw Vicky "hey girls" she said in a tone that is not her usual up beat perky tone but more of a low confused tone

"hey"

"Vicky you have to see the Dress DJ bought" said Stephanie as she gestured to DJ to open the bag and show her

"oh it's nice" said Vicky said groggily

"is something wrong?" asked DJ

"girls can I talk to you?" she said while she put down the knife she was using to cut stuff up for dinner

"of course" said Stephanie as she leaned over the counter so she could here everything

"come here girls" Vicky said as she gestured to the table as the girls walked over Vicky sat down

"what is it Vicky?" said DJ sitting down right next to her

"girls you know that me marrying your dad doesn't mean that I'm trying to take the place of your mom right?"

"yeah I guess"

"good because today Michelle called me mom and I've just been thinking that maybe she thinks I'm trying to be her mom"

"Vicky don't worry about it Michelle loved and loves our mother but she doesn't remember her at all. She's never called anybody mom and it's perfectly natural for her to long to call somebody that. Now if you don't want her to call you that than just tell her but if you don't mind it just make sure she knows she doesn't have to and that your not here to replace our mom"

"thanks DJ" she said as she gave her a hug and ran up the stairs

"come on Steph let's get going to the mall 'cause I don't wanna be there to late"

"okay let me just grab my purse" she said as she walked into the living room and took it off the couch "hurry up Steph" DJ yelled to her sister as she walked into the living room but just then she saw Jason standing in the door way with some friends

"hey Steph I'm just gonna wait in the car" said DJ as she turned around and walked back in the kitchen

"hi Jason" Stephanie said as she walked up to the door

"Hi Steph you know Jack, John, Louis and Tommy"

"yeah hi guys"

"hey Steph" they said almost in unison

"so what are you doing here?"

"well I thought we could talk"

"about what?"

"well about what my mom said the other day"

"well I think she made herself pretty clear, didn't she"

"yeah I guess she did"

"yeah well were both on the same page so..."

"look Steph I really do love you it's just my mom and all well you know"

"yeah okay what ever..." she said as she walked off mad

"Steph wait!!" he said running after her "wait!" he said as he caught her by the arm

"what was that all about?" he asked

"Jason you just embarrassed me in front of all of your friends and your breaking up with me!"

"Steph I didn't mean it okay"

"than why did you do it?"

"because my mom said I had to do it now"

"with your friends?"

"no I met them like right before I came into your driveway"

"you know what what ever you obviously care more about your friends than you do me or you every did me"

"that's not true and you know it"

"I don't know any more Jason I mean I loved you and I still love you and probably always will but it's just like my sister DJ said if it is meant to be it will work it self out so maybe that's what we should let it do just work itself out"

"yeah I got it" he said as he gave her one last big tight hug and started out the door

"oh and Steph."

"yeah?" she said turning around

"I really am sorry and I really do love you." He said right before turning back around then he left the kitchen and Stephanie whispered under her breath

"I love you to."

Just then she remembered that her sister was waiting in the car so she walked outside and got into the car.

"Steph are you okay?"

"yeah."

"you sure you still wanna go?"

"yeah I'm fine." she said forcing a smile

"okay than lets go." she said as she drove off. When they got to the store she went to the baby stuff section. "so what should we get first?"

"Well your having twins right?"

"yeah."

"well maybe we should get cribs"

"good idea they said as they walked over towards them

"I love this one." DJ said after looking for about ten minutes

"so do I" said Steph

"great so I'll go get someone to help us with them."

"okay" she said as DJ walked down the next isle. When she came back she had a big guy with muscles but he was still thin and he looked familiar "hey DJ does he look familiar to you?"

"yeah he kinda does"

"um excuse me could you tell us your name?" DJ asked

"yeah I'm Arthur Williams"

"did you go to bay-view high school?"

"yeah why um you probably don't remember me but I'm DJ Tanner"

DJ just watched as his mouth dropped open "DJ?"

"yeah"

"well I see you've had a productive summer"

"yeah well this happened like the day after we graduated and there's two in there so..."

"yeah I can see that"

"so how are you?"

"I'm good me and Jill are going to be getting married"

"cool well we should be going we have a lot of shopping to do"

"okay great seeing you"

"you to" she said with a smile on her face "come on DJ lets go"

"okay"she said as they went further down the isle

"ah baby formula which one should we get?"

"I'd go for good start"

"good idea" she said as she pick about twelve jars off the shelf.

next they looked at diapers "which ones?"

"how about loves leakage protection?"

"good idea" she said as she picked five big bags off the shelf

"got enough there sis?"

"I just wanna be prepared"

"for what an army of babies?"

"haha very funny Steph"

"come on we still have to pick out bed spread DJ"

"yeah" she said as they walked down the isle.

"so you don't know what your having right?"

"yeah so pick something that you could use for both or something yellow"

"okay"

"Steph look at this this is so perfect!!" DJ had picked out a bedspread that was yellow with Noah's ark on it

"oh that is so cut"

"good so it is decided" she said with a smile that went from ear to ear. After that they went home and went to bed

_**With Jesse and Becky**_

"Jesse ! honey I have a surprise for you!" yelled Becky. Just then Jesse walked into the room and saw Becky laying on the bed in a pink night gown that went down to her thighs with spaghetti straps that was made of satin "Have Mercy!" yelled Jesse as he jumped onto the bed and started kissing her And what they did after that is their business...

PLEEZ Review and if you hate it than post a flame but don't be to hard on me


	9. Chapter 9

1The Wedding

summary : if you still read this you must have memory problems

Disclaimer: if you still read this part you have memory problems

_**the night before the wedding**_

"DJ can I see the instructions?" said Michelle as she tried to help her sister put the second crib together

"yeah here they are" she said handing the instructions to her sister and wiped off the sweat that was dripping down her forehead

"Michelle I'm gonna take a break okay?"

"yeah I'll help you up" she said standing up and giving her sister her hand "why don't you go see a movie DJ"

"I don't know I have a lot of work to do and you know"

"you need a break and your getting married tomorrow take it easy"

"your right I should" she said as she started to walk passed the boxes in the attic to find her jacket and just as she was about to leave the phone rang and she picked it up "oh hey Steve..." but that was all Michelle needed to hear for her to walk over to the phone take it out of DJ's hands and say into the receiver "Steve it's me Michelle"

"hi Michelle?"

"hi... DJ is going to the movies tonight you can talk to her tomorrow after you say two words... got it?"

"yeah I got it" he said as he hung up

"Michelle!" DJ exclaimed as she stood up

"look you need to go out okay do something for you for once" she said pointing at her sister

"fine"she said as she finally left

"oh my god finally" Michelle whispered under her breath. A little while later she went downstairs to ask Vicky a Question "hey mom.." just then Vicky's heart jumped out of her chest that despite everything that had happened she still wanted to call her mom "... is DJ going to sleep in her room tonight or in the attic?"

"why?"

"because I wanted to know weather or not to move my stuff yet"

"oh well I think she'll probably end up staying in her room for one last night sweat heart"

"okay thanks mom" she said as Vicky's heart jumped again as she heard the word _mom _come out of Michelle's mouth "Hey Michelle do you know where DJ went?"

"yeah she went to the movies. why?"

"oh just wondering" just then the phone rang "hello?" said Michelle into the receive "hello Michelle it's me dad can I talk to Vicky?"

"yeah sure dad.""hey mom dad want's to talk to you"

"okay I'm coming sweetie" she said as she made her way across the room

"hello?"

"hi honey I'm gonna be late tonight okay honey?"

"yeah of course I'll just take the girls out for dinner"

"sounds great I love you sweet heart"

"I love you to bah-bye"

"bye" Danny said as Vicky hung up the phone

"girls!!!"

"yeah?" said Stephanie and Michelle in unison as they came running down the stairs "what is it Vicky?"

"were going out to eat tonight"

"alright!"said Steph as her and Vicky both grabbed their purses "come on Michelle" said Stephanie gesturing towards the door

"I...I don't feel well" said Michelle trying not to make it apparent that she was lying

"really maybe we should stay home then"

"no, no, no I'll be fine don't worry" she said lying through her teeth

"are you sure?"

"yeah I'll be fine you know what you should go shopping after supper"

"okay hey Vicky can we go to the mall?"

"um okay" she said walking out the door

"yes Michelle mumbled under her breath as she walked over to the phone and called Donovan. She heard it ring three times then Donovan picked it up

"hello?"

"hey it's me they are all gone"

"nice so what did you tell them?"

"I told them I was sick"

"what why would you do that?"

"well I couldn't just say leave now so I can throw a last before middle-school party"

"okay what ever but I'm not gonna get in trouble for it if they come home early worried about you"

"I got it just let every one know the party is on!" she screamed as she danced around the kitchen

_**an hour later **_

Michelle was dressed in a white mini skirt with a light blue button up school girl shirt that had six buttons only three of which were buttoned white tights and black high heels with her blond hair puffed out with bright red lipstick and lots of mascara and eyeshadow.

When everyone got there she set out the food and put on the music and had every one dance. A little while later more people showed up and she answered the door but on the other side there were people that Michelle didn't invite and they each had something in their hands. Once Michelle got a good look at it she saw it was beer, by the time she could say anything they were all already working their way through the party handing it out.

Michelle was scared and needed something to calm her nerves so she decided to go find her boyfriend Donovan and make-out.

"hey baby" she said putting her arms around his neck and started kissing him but then she started to smell something so she let the kiss go and she looked down Donovan and much to her surprise he had a beer in his hand

"Donovan!"

"what? someone gave it to me"

"so why are you drinking it!!?"

"how do you know I'm drinking it?"

"it's open and half empty!"

"you know what I thought this was a party you know where were supposed to have fun?"

"you are but it isn't okay to drink just cause were at a party"

"well every one else is doing it"

"so?"

"so I'll look like a loser if I don't"

"you know what get out"

"what?"

"get... out"

"why?"

"GET OUT NOW!!" she screamed as she took his sleeve and lead him to the door, put him out side and slammed the door on him

just then she heard something in the kitchen, when she looked her sister was coming in the back door. When she saw Michelle "Michele?"

"yeah?" she said trying to pretend that she didn't know there was a party going on in the next room.

"Michelle I have two questions"

"yeah what?"

"one what are you wearing?""two why is there a party in our livingroom?!"

"cloths and I'm sorry about the party it's just that well never mind it I need your help getting them out before dad, Vicky or Steph get here"

"Michelle it is the day before my wedding okay and on top of that I'm the size of a blimp!!!"

"so is that a no?"

"of course I'll do it I'm just saying" she said as she walked into the livingroom

"god I hate pregnancy hormones" said Michelle laughing to herself as she followed her sister into the next room

"hey hey hey!!" DJ yelled as she wet over and turned the music off

"everybody out now!!!"

"no!!"

"now or I call your parents and tell them were you have been and what you have been doing!!"

"ahhh!!!" everybody screamed as they fled the house

"now Michelle you had better cleanup this mess" (she sniffs the air) "uh and use air freshener a lot of air freshener" DJ said as she went to bed.

pleez read and review the next chapter is the wedding!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

1 The wedding

summary: if your still looking at this there is something wrong with you

Disclaimer: you know my characters from theirs you should start over

_**on DJ's wedding day**_

"wow DJ you look so amazing in that dress" said her sister Stephanie as DJ came out of the bathroom and came back into the hotel room

"I know but it doesn't feel like me standing here I mean it seems like I've been to so many weddings were I've known the bride but now..now it's my turn and I'm scared to death" she said as she started crying

"oh DJ what is there to be scared about your marrying the man that you've been seeing since like your freshman year of high school"

"I know but I just thought that I would you know have a life before I settled down and had that life you know?"

"yeah DJ I know but this is what is meant to happen and it is going to work itself out.""your gonna have a husband that loves you and that you love and your gonna have two wonderful kids and you always said you wanted kids"

"yeah but not right after I got married and I didn't want to get maried right after I graduated high school" just as she finished her sis ter Michelle poked her head in and told her that they were starting

"DJ you remember that I love you so does Michelle, dad, Vicky, Becky, Jesse, Joey, Stacy and the most important person at all is Steve"

"your right Steph you know ever since all this has started happening I haven't really talked to you a lot and you've really grown up"

"yeah I love you DJ"

"I love you too Steph"she said as she started to walk out of the room

"hey DJ I for got one other important person"

"hu?"

"mom loves you too"

"I wish she was here"

"we all do DJ but she's watching us from were she is"

"yeah I hope your right" she said as she started out the door her sister right behind her.

Steve walked down the isle and waited for the wedding to start. First

DJ's maid of honor walked down on the arm of Steve's best man. Then Stephanie walked down the isle on the arm of one of Steve's grooms men Then Michelle walked down the isle on the arm of Steve's little brother that was about the same age as Michelle. then Vicky walked down the isle on the arm of Steve's dad (another groomsmen) and finally DJ walked down the isle on the arm of Danny (they here the music as they walk)

When they got to the end they heard the man say "and who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" Danny said as he squeezed her arm as tight as he could than he let go and sat back down in the front row.

"...Steve do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.. to love and to cherish in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"

"DJ do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I...I ... I... I think my water just broke" she said grabbing her stomach and running down the alter...

Did you like it? well review pleez


	11. Chapter 11

**the baby(s)**

"**ah!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"DJ, DJ, DJ calm down were gonna preform one last ultrasound just to make sure the baby is okay because it is coming so early okay?"

"just get it out" DJ whined in the hospital bed as she winced in pain while she was in labor. "DJ I'm afraid there has been a mistake made" the doctor said in a confuse tone "well I believe I'm in labor!" she screamed at the nurse

"DJ your no having twins"

"what there's only one?"

"no there's three"

"what?!?!" she screamed in anger

"your having three babies DJ"

"you know what?!"

"what"the nurse asked unexpectedly

"with one baby I really wanted to do it naturally with two I was a little more nervous but with three you had better get me those drugs now!" she screamed in pain so they gave her the drugs to take all the pain away and it did

"okay now when I say so your gonna push okay?"

"haha okay doc." she said laughing

"okay push"

"okay ugh ugh" she said starting to push the first baby out

"here it is here it is, good job DJ" the doctor said as she took the first baby

"DJ it's a boy"

"okay DJ now when I say push again push"

"yes siree" she said with a giggle

"okay DJ... push"

"ugh...ugh ...ugh"

"DJ your doing good come on just one more good one"

"ugh!!!"

"good job DJ"

"DJ this one was a girl" said Steve almost passing out

"ugh oh" said the doctor

"what ugh oh?" asked Steve nervously

"oh nothing she is just smaller than the average child that's all"

"well is she gonna be okay?"

"yes she should be okay"

"good" Steve said wiping the sweet from his forehead

"okay DJ just one more" the Doctor said while she sat back down

"okay Doctor" DJ said really tired

"DJ is something wrong?" the doctor asked

"well I am starting to feel some pain"

"o really well DJ it is probably wearing off but we cant give you any more"

"oh no" DJ said in a whiny voice

"do you think you could just stick it out?"

"well I don't I have much of a choice now do I?" she said starting to sweat a wince

"okay well I think it's coming" the doctor said as she looked at DJ with a slight smile on "okay DJ now push!"

"ahhhhhh!!" DJ screamed as she pushed and push until it came out

"DJ it's a girl"

"why didn't it stop hurting?" DJ asked while she was still in pain

DJ I think there may be another in there" the doctor said as she felt DJ's stomach

"you mean another one?"

"another?" Steve said as he fainted free and clear right there

"DJ he's out do you want another coach?"

"get my uncle Jesse!" she screamed in pain

"okay" the doctor said as she went into the hallway "who here is Jesse Katsopolis?"

"that's me!" Jesse screamed as he stood up

"follow me your in"

"what?"

"look she has had three already but there is another one in there"

"what!" every one screamed as they went wide eyed

"h...hey DJ" said Jesse as he was being dragged across the room

"just get it out!" she screamed as she gripped the sides of the bed and shook it as hard as she could "hey hey hey weather your sitting here or not it's coming!!"

"okay were here" the doctor said as Jesse took DJ's hand and the doctor sat down (in front of her) "okay DJ one good push and it's over" the doctor said so DJ did just that and the baby came but she was wrong it wasn't over (this one was a girl)

"it's still not stopping!!" yelled DJ with the pain and contractions

"DJ do you have another coming?"

"I better not!" she yelled in a deep pain filled voice

"well DJ just try pushing okay?"

"just make it stop" DJ started to cry as she looked over at Jesse who was totally calm "thank you so much uncle Jesse" said DJ as she winced again squeezing harder and harder "It's cool" he said wincing in pain himself as he tried to free himself from DJ's grip"Okay DJ I promise this is the last one" the doctor said nervously not knowing how many she was gonna have. "push" and that was just what DJ did she pushed it out "oh my gosh It's a boy"

"it's over oh my god it's over" she said as she fell asleep

"ahhhh!!!" Jesse screamed as he grabbed his hand and landed on his knees on the floor "ow" he managed to shake out under his breath "I think my hand is broken" Jesse said to the doctor "I'll get you a doctor to look at that" "and a doctor to see if he's okay" she said strangely as she pointed to Steve who was still passed out on the floor of the delivery room.

A few hours later DJ woke up and the doctor came in "DJ do you remember anything from today?"

"No not really but I had this horrific dream that I had five babies" she said starting to laugh

"DJ you did"

"what?"

"DJ that is what I want to talk to you about. we have a couple of problems with two of the babies."

"what's wrong with them?!" she said entering a panic

"one of your little girls is going to be blind and one of your baby boys is going to be deaf"

"what what can I see them I wanna see them all of them"

"okay we'll bring them in." the nurse said as she left the room. Just then Steve came in the room holding his head "did the nurse talk to you yet?"

"yeah she did"

"I cant believe it DJ were parents"

"I know were 18 and 20 and we have five kids" she said starting to cry

"how are we gonna do this we cant afford 1 kid"

"look were gonna live in my dads house and I'm sure while your still going to college my dad can get you a job at the station we'll be fine" DJ had just finished saying as the nurse came in wheeling 2 baby incubators with another nurse behind her wheeling 2 more with another nurse behind her wheeling 1

"m...my babies" DJ squeaked as she sat up and looked at her five babies with Steve by her side

"okay DJ do you have names?"

"yes we do" she said getting up out of her bed "this one" she said pointing to the first baby she had "will be named Josh Kyle" _my poor baby boy _DJ thought as she looked at her helpless baby boy.

"great idea" said the nurse as she wrote on the babies hospital bracelet

"now this little girl _my poor poor little Deaf girl_ will be named Krystle Nikkole."

"nice name DJ" said Steve while he put his arm around her

"now this little girl will be named..." she had to stop and think of a third name for one of the babies she didn't know she was having "Andrea Lyn" she said proudly

"now this baby" Steve started as he took DJ's hand "will be called... Alana Lee" he said as he looked at DJ hoping she would like the name he had picked out totally on the spot and all she did was smile so he knew she liked it so they kept going down the line and this one will be called..." but Steve stopped

"this one will be called" DJ interrupted "he will be called Jesse Thomas"

"really why did you pick that name?" the nurse asked

"because that is my uncles name and with out him I would have had this very baby without a coach" she said as she picked up the baby and walked across the room to pick up another (she picked up Andrea Lyn) and sat down on the bed while Steve picked up Josh Kyle and Krystal Nikkole and sat beside DJ on the bed. Just then the Stephanie came in "Hi DJ" Stephanie said she was much to tere surprise on the arm of her boyfriend but not for long when he said "hey Steph. I gotta get to work okay?"

"alright just make sure you call me when you get out okay?"

"of course" he said as he kissed her on the cheek

"so since when are you to back together?"

"oh since... his mom doesn't know"

"oh okay?"

"oh DJ there adorable can I hold one?"

"sure here go over and pick Allana Lee up okay"

"okay DJ did you name then all?"

"yeah" Steve said "your holding Alana Lee, I'm holding Josh Kyle and Krystle Nikkole now Josh is blind and Krystle is deaf" he said as he took a deep breath

"DJ is holding Andrea Lyn and Jesse Thomas"

"oh you named him after uncle Jesse?"

"yeah but let us tell him okay?"

"yeah of course what ever you say" she said looking down at the baby one last time before she set him down and walked out the door. A couple of minuets later their uncle Jesse came in "hey DJ what's up?"

"nothing what happened to your hand?"

"you broke it when you were squeezing it"

"oh sorry about that"

"it's okay"

"why don't you hold one of the babies?"

"okay which one?"

"here hold this one" DJ said as she handed Jesse, Jesse Thomas

"what's his name?"

"why don't you look on his hospital bracelet" DJ said with a smile on her face

"oh my gosh DJ you didn't have to do that"

"I know but you've done so much for me since mom died and with out you I would have had to have him without a coach" she said starting to laugh

"thank you DJ" he said as he gave the baby back to DJ and walked out of the room... later that day DJ fell asleep and everyone was forced to leave (except Steve)

that's it for this entire story but right away there is going to be a sequel

called Raising Babies in wich DJ and Steve take the babies home raise them things happen there may be a tragedy and the first chapter of this sequel will be up a .s.a.p. I promise oh and I would love for people to PM me with Ideas and all are welcome no matter who it has to do with or what happens I just need Ideas pleez so PM me with them pleez review


End file.
